


Посидим, попиздим

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby





	Посидим, попиздим

От родственников добра никогда не дождешься — это ПЛиО знал наверняка. Взять, к примеру, того же Пацифика. Тот выглядел обычным капризным и обиженным подростком, который проигнорировал сборную НВО и решил выступать соло. Вполне ожидаемо, что он сразу же завалил визитку.

Только вот самостоятельность у него и правда как-то зашкаливала и даже опережала шепотки анонов: он сам себя отправил в карцер. Как и многие другие, ПЛиО немало удивился, даже насторожился, и начал периодически наведываться к нему, а то мало ли, вдруг он там себе от отчаяния вены вскроет? Репутация же семьи к чертям полетит.

Но время шло, а Пацифик все еще оставался в карцере, хотя последующие выкладки он закрывал вовремя. На все вопросы ПЛиО он отвечал, что тут ему работается спокойнее.

Близился третий левел. Потихоньку поползли слухи.

— Ты тут хоть питаешься вообще? — настороженно спросил ПЛиО, прислушиваясь к темноте. По полу будто что-то цокало.

— Да. У меня тут рис еще есть. Будешь?

Пацифик прямо лучился радостью. Ну, точно анон, которого погладили по любимому кинку. А вот ПЛиО сидеть в темноте на холодном камне, где единственный источник света — слабый карманный фонарик, было на редкость жутковато.

— Там, кажется, даже мясо осталось, — добавил Пацифик, и его глаза странно заблестели.

ПЛиО стало еще больше не по себе. Карцер располагался неподалеку от кладбища, и ему уже нашептали, что якобы кто-то видел, как время от времени одинокие стюардессы добирались сюда, заползая внутрь. Только вот больше их никто не видел, а Пацифик тем временем был жив и здоров.

Почему-то ПЛиО сразу вспомнил Ганнибала.

— Н-нет, спасибо. Тебе нужнее, тебе работать надо, — опасливо ответил он, косясь на миску с рисом. Как-то возможность пожевать стюардессу на досуге его не прельщала. — Я тут недавно слышал, — аккуратно вернулся ПЛиО к интересующей его теме, — будто бы у тебя кто-то есть. Но ты и ФБ как войну воспринимаешь, дисциплинирован едва ли не как Безупречные. Вот и говорят, что ты даже этот… пояс носишь.

— Верности? — немедленно откликнулся Пацифик.

— Ну да. Он самый.

— Есть немного.

— И для кого же ты себя так бережешь? — нервно облизнул губы ПЛиО.

Пацифик загадочно улыбнулся, склонив голову набок:

— А вот это только после деанона.

Конечно же, ПЛиО не ожидал, что ему вот так просто все расскажут, но Пацифик, зараза этакая, постоянно, точно издеваясь, то поближе к себе подзывал, чтобы показать накуренное, то перегибался через него, чтобы взять из темноты одному ему ведомые предметы, то особенно как-то смотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Зараза хуже лютоволка! ПЛиО уже каждое его движение как намек в свою сторону воспринимал, да и заводился с пол-оборота. Один раз тот специфику рисовки японского солнца показывал, пальцем рисуя по его груди, так ПЛиО не только возбудился, но и позорно кончил прямо на месте, после чего стремительно ретировал из карцера.

— Да срать я хотел на этот твой деанон со Стены! — не выдержал он. Нет, на себя ПЛиО и не думал, как-то плевать на это было. Он-то вообще фандом простой, ему много и не надо, а этот словно сам напрашивался. И терпение все-таки лопнуло.

ПЛиО навалился всем телом, прижав Пацифика к полу. Он уже готовился зажать ему рот рукой, чтобы не кричал, но тот почему-то молчал. Да и черт бы с ним. В конце концов, пострадал тут больше всех только ПЛиО. Это на него как будто бы надели пояс верности, это он тут изнывал, ходил вокруг да около, борясь с возбуждением. Это ему приходилось ублажать самого себя в одиночестве, как прыщавому четырнадцатилетнему мальчишке. Семья же, все такое, нельзя так просто набрасываться.

Ага, как же. Последний налет флаффа, оставшийся после второго левела, откатился вместе с фонариком, выпавшим из рук Пацифика.  
ПЛиО было даже все равно, он его трахнет, вдалбливаясь в тощую задницу, за все эти раздражающие намеки, или же с удовольствием подставит свою из интереса, что же такое надо держать в наморднике аж до деанона.

Забыв о прелюдиях, ПЛиО потянулся к ширинке Пацифика. Он много раз представлял себе этот момент, но это в фантазиях все обычно хорошо и гладко. Сейчас же ПЛиО спешил, ему не терпелось, однако Пацифик как будто бы терпеливо ждал, даже ерзал под ним так, словно подставлялся.

— Теперь ты никуда от меня не уйдешь, — пропел ПЛиО, запуская руку ему в штаны.

Вот кончики пальцев сначала наткнулись на короткие жесткие волосы, а затем уперлись во что-то твердое. Придя к выводу, что это и есть пояс верности, ПЛиО решительно запустил руку глубже, чтобы хотя бы на ощупь понять его конструкцию, как вдруг вскрикнул — что-то больно защемило его палец.

— Он недоволен, — тихо и туманно сказал Пацифик.

Не успел ПЛиО подумать, про кого тот мог говорить, как почувствовал какое-то движение по своей руке. В кожу что-то неглубоко впивалось, продвигаясь все выше, точно гигантское насекомое. ПЛиО вскочил как ошпаренный, и то, что ползло по нему, кажется, упало на землю.

— Что это за чертовщина?! — прохрипел он, уже держа в руках фонарик. Но ответ ему был не нужен. Стоило ПЛиО направить фонарь в сторону лежащего Пацифика, как он увидел незабываемую картину: заползающего обратно в расстегнутые брюки большого черного краба.

Повисло молчание, а ПЛиО уже начал кое-что понимать. Он зашел чуть глубже в карцер, и тусклый свет фонаря блеснул на панцирях крабов. Мерзкая живность тут же испуганно разбежалась в разные стороны. Сколько там ее еще притаилось, ПЛиО знать не хотел. Теперь в его голове была не одна версия, что могло случиться с заползавшими сюда стюардессами.

— Вот тролль несчастный, — сквозь зубы процедил он, то ли злобно, то ли одобрительно.

Впрочем, повторять судьбу стюардесс ему не хотелось, и ПЛиО, не нарушая тишины, от греха подальше покинул это злачное место, оставив все еще таинственно улыбающегося Пацифика в карцере в полной темноте вместе с его крабами верности, рисом и японскими рисунками. Родственники действительно не приносили ничего хорошего.

Третий левел был близко, как и привычная родная зима, а дедлайн неотвратимо маячил впереди. Только вот секса ПЛиО больше не хотелось.


End file.
